


tonight we are victorious

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jyn is bossy and impatient, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Really, it’s the high from their impossible victory that’s to blame for everything. Their incredulity at surviving again and against all reason. The need to reafirm the life they seem to have been given back, to feel it intensely in themselves and in others.
Well, all that and a bit of Corellian rum.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set right after their victory in the Battle of Yavin. I guess we have Luke Skywalker to thank for this.

Really, it’s the high from their impossible victory that’s to blame for everything. Their incredulity at surviving again and against all reason. The need to reafirm the life they seem to have been given back, to feel it intensely in themselves and in others.

Well, all that and a bit of Corellian rum.

The three of them stumble into Cassian’s room, picked more for its proximity to the mess hall than for any other reason.

They have already become entangled outside in the hallway, and now, as soon as the door slides shut behind them, they’re on each other again.

Bodhi’s hair is coming free of its usual ponytail and Cassian’s jacket is already piled on the floor and there are at least three hands under Jyn’s shirt, none of which are hers.

For long moments, all they do is kiss, discard articles of clothing and run their hands over any inch of skin they can find.

Jyn sucks a bruise against Cassian’s neck, nails scraping over the back of his head, and his hands grabbing her ass over her pants. Bodhi’s warm palm finds one of her breasts and plays with it slowly.

Cassian pulls Bodhi towards him and the two men begin a long, deep kiss. Jyn turns to lick and bite at the place where Bodhi’s neck meets his shoulder, pulling his flight suit aside as far as she can, and eliciting a gasp from the pilot.

Then it is her turn to lock lips with Cassian, and to have Bodhi’s hot breath playing against her neck. Cassian kisses her with a desperate urgency, like he doesn’t trust the next moment not to tear the two of them apart. She knows where that feeling comes from, she feels it too, and responds in kind.

His beard scrapes against her cheeks and she’s pretty sure that, between the two men, her skin will be burning from the friction soon.

But she cannot bring herself to mind.

She feels Bodhi tugging gently at her waist and lets go of Cassian’s lips, allowing herself to be turned around to lock onto Bodhi’s instead. Where Cassian is urgent and bruising, Bodhi is languid and unhurried. The way he kisses and the steadiness of his hands on her seem a stark contrast with his usual restlessness. Now that his mouth isn’t running a parsec a minute to fill every moment with chatter, it takes its time exploring hers.

Jyn’s head feels light. She’s sure her cheeks are flushed bright pink and that the rum is not to blame for that.

Bodhi’s fingers glance up her sides as he pulls her shirt up and off, and she can’t stop herself from giggling. Then, as soon as she’s free, she pulls him in for a kiss that is slightly clumsy because of her smile.

Cassian’s hands are already on her exposed breasts, running calloused thumbs over her nipples. She moans into Bodhi’s mouth, and he responds by first sucking on her bottom lip, then trailing wet kisses down her neck.

Finally, Bodhi’s mouth joins Cassian’s mouth to suck at an already pointed nipple.

It’s heaven, and Jyn allows herself to melt and be supported by Cassian’s solid form behind her and by his hands on her hips.  One of these hands moves to press over the front of the pants she is still wearing for some absurd reason.

“Ugh. Pants. Off,” she demands eloquently.

She can feel both Cassian and Bodhi laughing against her – the rumble of Cassian’s chest against her back, and Bodhi’s breath puffing warm against her breast – and it sends a thrill through her body.

Cassian undoes the fastenings on her pants, and Bodhi drops to his knees, tugging the offending clothes down her legs. She kicks them off to the side gladly. Then Bodhi’s gripping her hips, fingerstips pressing into her flesh, and drawing her towards him. He looks up at her with a wicked glint in his eyes and slowly licks at the growing wet spot on her panties.

Oh Force.

Cassian has his chin on Jyn’s shoulder, and she can feel him watching Bodhi, breath panting against her ear. The two men share a look and seem to come to a mutual decision.

“Bed. Now,” Cassian orders, and leads her towards the bunk.

Somehow they manage to get rid of Cassian’s pants along the way, and he settles near the edge of the bed with Jyn nestled between his legs. She can feel the warm press of Cassian’s erection against her ass, and she pushes back against it, earning a sharp inhale from the man.

Bodhi kneels in front of her, his hair now loose around his face and his eyes even darker than usual, and damn if that isn’t a lovely sight.

He pulls her panties off like he’s got all the time in the Galaxy and he plans on using it. Jyn almost growls at him, her impatience starting to get the better of her.

The pilot only smiles. He gets between her legs, leans in close, mouth an inch away from her pussy and blows a warm puff of breath.

“Fuck, Bodhi. I swear, if you don’t hurry up...” she hisses, tugging slightly at his hair.

“She’s really impatient, isn’t she?” Bodhi asks, with an amused look towards Cassian.

Damn it, she can feel every word.

“Too much for her own good,” Cassian drawls, “I say we make her wait.”

Jyn makes a half-hearted attempt to kick Bodhi, who just laughs, grabs her ankle and starts to trail kisses up the inside of her thigh.

Okay, that’s not exactly what she wants, but it’s a start.

With agonizing patience, Bodhi makes his way back towards her pussy. And, thank the Force, when he finally gets there, he decides she’s waited enough. He presses his tongue flat against her clit and goes to work, swirling his tongue and lapping up all the wetness that leaks out of her.

Jyn moans, head falling back against Cassian’s shoulder and fingers tugging more forcefully on Bodhi’s hair to keep him in place. She lets the two of them have her as they want, though. Bodhi licking her pussy hungrily, and Cassian biting and sucking bruises against her neck and shoulder.

She has electricity in her vains and liquid fire in her belly, and every touch brings her that little bit closer to the edge.

Whe she finally comes, it is with a cry and with thighs shaking around Bodhi’s face.

The pilot comes up to kiss her, his lips red and shiny with Jyn’s wetness. She happily licks it all off his lips and hums in approval.

The two men share another kiss over her shoulder. Then Cassian whispers a _be right back_ against her ear and disentangles himself from her.

Jyn falls limply unto the mattress, too spent to do anything except raise her head the tiniest bit to watch the action that’s starting to unfold beyond the bed.

In one swift motion, Cassian backs Bodhi up against the wall, grabs the sides of his face and kisses him, hard and rough. Bodhi’s whine is audible from the bed.

Bodhi grabs the other man’s ass and pulls their hips together, legs parting for a better fit. He hooks one leg behind Cassian’s knee and rocks into him, rubbing their fully-clothed erections together.

Unhappy with their clothing situation, Cassian tugs Bodhi’s flight suit off his shoulders and down his torso. He trails open-mouthed kisses all over the skin he’s uncovered, and finishes undressing the other man.

Bodhi gets to work on Cassian’s clothes, and soon enough the two of them are completely naked.

Jyn raises herself on her elbows to watch. Now things are really getting interesting.

The two men crushed together again, lips joined and legs tangled. Cassian presses Bodhi against the wall and rocks his hips. Their erections slide together, trapped between them, and Bodhi moans with every movement.

Then, when Bodhi already looks like he’s ready to fall apart, Cassian drops to his knees, wraps a hand around Bodhi’s cock and licks at the tip.

Bodhi lets out a filthy string of curses and Jyn chuckles to herself, thinking “he curses like a pirate”.

Cassian looks immensely pleased. He slides his lips over the head of Bodhi’s cock and starts to move in sync with his fist.

Bodhi falls back into his habit of babbling, but now the words out of his mouth form a barely coherent string of _please_ , and _Force_ , and _yes, just like that_ , and Cassian’s name repeated about a dozen times.

Then Cassian swallows him fully and Bodhi’s rendered wordless, if not silent. His big doe eyes fall closed and his head hits the wall behind him.

It only takes a few more strokes before Bodhi moans loudly and spills into Cassian’s mouth. His whole body is rocked by shivers and his hand clutches convulsively at Cassian’s hair.

He continues to pant, head thrown back and body shivering, until Cassian gets to his feet and licks into his mouth.

“C’mon, we’re not done yet,” he tells Bodhi, nodding towards Jyn and the bed.

The pilot nods and moves with remarkable speed for someone whose legs probably feel like gelatin. He’s by her side and kissing her in a moment. And Jyn can taste some of the bitterness still left on his tongue.

Cassian approaches the foot of the bed, and Jyn stops him with a foot to his hip.

“Hold on now. What do you think, Bodhi? How should we do this?” she gives the pilot her most wicked grin.

Bodhi creases his eyebrows together, with the look of a man who’s podering a deep philosophical question.

“I think... I’d like to watch Cassian fuck you.”

The words send a bolt of electricity up her spine, and she grins broadly at Bodhi.

“Listen to the pilot, Jyn. He’s got the right idea,” Cassian says, with false patience.

Jyn gives Bodhi one last look, shrugs dramatically, says “Okay then,” and removes her foot from Cassian. He immediately climbs on top of her and pulls her in for a searing kiss, then does the same to Bodhi.

Jyn reaches between herself and Cassian and wraps a hand around his erection, giving it a few short strokes. He squeezes his eyes shut and groans as Bodhi runs his tongue over his ear and Jyn continues to stroke him.

She decides that she loves seeing Cassian like this, with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth half open in pleasure.

She tightens her fist around his cock, twists her wrist just so on her next stroke, and gets a satisfying curse in return.

It’s not long before Cassian says, “Okay. Enough, enough”.

Feeling extremely pleased,  Jyn lets go of his cock and settles back on the bed.

Cassian grabs her thighs, hoists her legs up around his hips and positions himself at her opening. There, he stops and eyes Jyn expectantly.

“C’mon,” she can’t keep the hint of a whine from her voice as she tightens her legs around him, urging him to move.

Force, she’s already come once tonight, but she needs this so badly.

Cassian obliges. He slides inside her in a fluid motion, drawing a contented gasp from her. He wastes no time after that. He pulls out halfway, then snaps his hips forward, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to satisfy Jyn’s craving.

She’s used to being fucked fast and rough. For most of her life, she’s known no other option. But Cassian’s different. He’s studying her, learning her. He shifts his weight, adjusts her legs, watches her face to see what will draw the best response from her. And, when he finds the perfect angle, he fucks into her in a steady rhythm.

Jyn allows herself to close her eyes and to moan with every thrust of Cassian’s hips. Bodhi plants kisses along her jaw, runs a hand lightly over her stomach and breasts.

Cassian’s breathing grows labored and loud. He is getting close.

Jyn can feel her own climax building inside of her, so intense that it makes her whole body tighten in expectation. Her breaths grow shallow, her hands grasp Cassian’s arms desperately, scratching skin. She looks at Bodhi pleadingly, begging him for something she can’t name.

It’s okay, he has all the words she needs and he pours his litany with hot breaths into her ear.

“Yeah, that’s right. You look so good like this, so beautiful. I want to watch you coming this time. Come for me, Jyn.”

And that’s all it takes. The moan that escapes her throat is a broken strangled thing, and she has to shut her eyes as her orgasm arches her back and rocks her entire body.

But she needs to see Cassian’s face when he comes undone, so she forces herself to open her eyes again. Just in time.

She sees Bodhi kneeling beside him, cradling his face and whispering into his ear. Certainly telling him the same filthy beautiful things he’s told her.

He digs fingers painfully hard into her thighs and thrusts erratically. Once, twice, he buries himself into her and finally cries out.

He continues to cling to her thighs as the aftershocks of his orgasm race through him. His cock is warm inside of her, and she can’t help but feel a bit sad when he finally pulls out.

Bodhi pulls Cassian into a slow, languid kiss, and then Jyn is the one tugging them both down to kiss them in turn.

She stretches out in the center of the bunk, Bodhi and Cassian pressed tightly to each side. It’s a wonder that the three of them manage to fit on the narrow mattress.

Bodhi nuzzles the side of her neck, making her laugh. So she pulls him in for a sweet and quick kiss instead, while Cassian kisses her shoulder and wraps his arms more tightly around her waist.

She feels exhausted, sweaty and unbearably hot. But also as relaxed and content as she can ever remember feeling.

She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @capcassianandor


End file.
